


Walking Away isn't an option .

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Andrew is a awesome guy but he's just not the right guy for May, F/M, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking away from Phil is not an option for May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Away isn't an option .

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing

The time away with Andrew had been good for the both her and Andrew. It finally gave them the opportunity to talk about things she hadn't been able or ready to talk about when they were getting divorced.

There was no talk of getting back together because both of them knew it wouldn't work and what was the point of trying just for it to end with both of them getting hurt.

It wasn't because she didn't love him or because he didn't love her it just the love wasn't strong enough. 

She would never be who she was before Bahrain and he would never stop trying to get that person back so the only thing they could do was to walk away.

Now all she had to do was figure out how to fix her relationship with Phil because walking away from him was never an option for her.

She was hurt that he had kept things from her and he was hurt that briefly her trust in him had waived. They had been here before, but with roles reversed and like last time they would work through it.  
Because walking away for good was never option for them.


End file.
